The present invention relates generally to retractable roof structures for automobiles and, more specifically, to a top system with reduced complexity.
Most vehicles have rigid roof structures that permanently extend over and cover the passenger compartment. Manufacturers also provide a variety of designs that offer the vehicle operator the opportunity to partially or completely uncover the passenger compartment. Sunroofs and moonroofs are some of the simplest designs, and offer the opportunity to open a portion of the vehicle roof for increased airflow. More complicated designs allow the entire roof structure to be retracted and stored behind the passenger compartment.
The most common type of retractable roof design is a convertible soft top or roof. These designs include an articulating structural framework with a flexible cloth or plastic outer skin. In an extended position, the front end of the articulating framework connects to a header above the vehicle windshield and the outer skin extends over the passenger compartment. When retracted, the articulating mechanism, along with the outer skin, fold into a compact shape.
The retracted roof is typically stored in a storage area to the rear of the passenger compartment. In some designs, this storage area is a dedicated storage area forward of a luggage compartment, while in other designs the retracted top consumes part of the luggage space. While it is desirable that the roof package be as compact as possible, there is a general tradeoff between compactness of storage and complexity of design. The designs that store most compactly are also the most complicated and expensive. For some vehicles, it is desirable to have a very simple retractable top design to simplify the vehicle and to reduce cost. In light of this, there is a need for simple, retractable roof designs for certain vehicle applications.
The present invention provides several designs for simple, retractable, top systems for vehicles. A first embodiment is designed for a vehicle with a passenger compartment and a storage area defined behind the passenger compartment. A windshield defines the forward end of the passenger compartment and has a header in its upper edge, with the header including an engagement feature. The top system has an extended position wherein the top system defines a roof over the passenger compartment and interconnects with the windshield header. The top system also has a storage position wherein the top system does not cover the passenger compartment and at least a portion of the top system is disposed in the storage area. This system has an intermediate position between the extended and storage positions. The top system includes a top with a forward and rearward end, with the rearward end being detachably and pivotally interconnected with the vehicle body adjacent the rear of the passenger compartment. The top includes a latching member at the forward end, with the latching member being operable to selectively engage the engagement feature of the header so as to interconnect the forward end of the top with the header. A cover selectively covers the storage area behind the passenger compartment. The cover has a forward end and a rearward end. The cover has a closed position wherein the cover closes the storage area and an open position wherein the forward end moves upwardly, so as to uncover at least a portion of the storage area. The cover has an underside with an engagement feature and a retaining latch defined thereon. The engagement feature is adjacent the forward end, and the retaining latch is spaced rearwardly therefrom. When the top system is in the extended position, the top extends over the passenger compartment with a rearward end being interconnected with the vehicle body and the latching member being engaged with the engagement feature of the header, so that the forward end is interconnected with the header. When the top system is in the intermediate position, the latching member engages the engagement member of the underside of the cover and the rearward end of the top is retained adjacent the underside of the cover by the retaining latch, such that the top is supported by the cover and is movable therewith. The top system is in the storage position when the top is retained adjacent the underside of the cover and the cover is in the closed position. In some versions, the top includes a top frame and a flexible membrane covers the top frame, when the top is in the extended position. The top frame includes the latching member and the pivotal and detachable interconnection with the vehicle body. The flexible membrane may have a rearward edge that is connected to an upper surface of the cover over the storage area when the top system is in the extended position. Alternatively, the top frame may have a central portion with a forward end and a rearward end, with the forward end being interconnected with the windshield header when the top system is in the extended position. A pair of C-pillar portions are pivotally interconnected with the central portion. The C-pillar portions extend between the central portion and the vehicle body when the top system is in the extended position, and the C-pillar portions fold against the central portion when the top system is in the storage position.
Other versions of the first embodiment include a rear window supported on the vehicle body at the rear of the passenger compartment. The rear window is disposed generally vertically when the top system is in the extended position. In this version the rear window may remain stationary when the top system moves from the extended position to the intermediate position. In another version of this embodiment, the top has an inner-surface and an opposed outer-surface. The inner-surface faces the passenger compartment when the top system is in the extended position and is directly generally downwardly when the top system is in the storage position.
In a second embodiment, the top system includes a top with a central portion with a forward end and a rearward end. The forward end is interconnected with a windshield header when the top system is in the extended position. The top further has a pair of C-pillar portions pivotally interconnected with the central portion. The C-pillar portions extend between the central portion and the vehicle body when the top system is in the extended position and the C-pillar portions fold against the central portion when the top system is in the storage position.
The present invention also provides a method for moving a top system for a vehicle from an extended position, wherein the top system defines a roof over a passenger compartment of the vehicle, to a storage position wherein the top system does not cover the passenger compartment. The method provides a top having a forward end and a rearward end, with the rearward end being detachably and pivotally interconnected with the vehicle body adjacent the rear of the passenger compartment. The forward end is detachably interconnected with the windshield header at the forward end of the passenger compartment. A cover selectively covers the storage area to the rear of the passenger compartment in the vehicle. The cover has a forward end and a rearward end. The cover has a closed position wherein the cover closes the storage area and an open position wherein the forward end moves upwardly so as to uncover at least a portion of the storage area. The method includes the steps of moving the cover from the closed position to the open position and detaching the forward end of the top from the windshield header. The top is pivoted such that the forward end moves upwardly and rearwardly from the windshield header. The forward end of the top is pivotally interconnected with the underside of the cover adjacent the forward end of the cover. The rearward end of the top is detached from the vehicle body and the top is rotated about the forward end such that the rearward end of the top moves rearward until the top is adjacent the underside of the cover. The top is retained adjacent the underside of the cover, and the cover is moved to the closed position such that the top is disposed in the storage area. In a variation of the method, the top has a central portion with a forward end and a rearward end, with the forward end being interconnected with the windshield header when the top system is in the extended position. The top further has a pair of C-pillar portions pivotally interconnected with the central portion, with the C-pillar portions extending between the central portion and the vehicle body when the top system is in the extended position. The method further provides a step of folding the C-pillar portions against the central portion prior to moving the cover to the closed position. In another variation on the method, the cover has a first open position and a second open position wherein the forward end of the cover is farther upward when the cover is in the second open position than when the cover is in the first open position. The step of moving the cover from the closed position to the open position comprises moving the cover to the first open position. The method further provides the step of moving the cover from the first open position to the second open position after the forward end of the top is pivotally interconnected with the underside of the cover, such that the top is lifted upwardly to perform the detaching step.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a retractable top system has a rear window having an upper edge and a pair of side edges. The rear window has a first position, wherein the window is supported on the body at the rear of the passenger compartment in a generally vertical position. The rear window is in the first position when the top system is in the extended position. A support frame has a forward end and a rearward end, with the forward end of the support frame interconnecting with the windshield header when the top system is in the extended position. The rearward end is pivotally interconnected with the vehicle body at the rear of the passenger compartment. The support frame has an inner surface and an opposed outer surface, with the inner surface facing the passenger compartment when the top system is in the extended position. The cover has a forward end and a rearward end, with the cover having a closed position wherein the cover closes the storage area and an open position wherein the forward end moves upwardly so as to uncover at least a portion of the storage area. The cover has an inner surface and an opposed outer surface, with the inner surface facing the storage area when the cover is in the closed position. A flexible roof membrane has a forward edge proximate the forward end of the support frame. The membrane extends rearwardly so as to cover at least the outer surface of the support frame when the top system is in the extended position. The roof membrane further has a pair of rear fin portions, with each fin portion extending rearwardly of the rear window adjacent one of the side edges of the rear window when the top is in the extended position. The fin portions have rearmost edges that are adjacent the outer surface of the cover when the top system is in the extended position and the cover is closed. In some versions, the support frame is a one piece frame that extends between the forward end and the rearward end and does not fold or collapse. The outer surface of the support frame is directed downwardly when the top system is in the storage position. In other versions, the top frame is a two piece frame having a rearward piece and a forward piece that are pivotally interconnected. The forward piece is interconnected with the windshield header when the top system is in the extended position and the rearward piece is pivotally interconnected with the vehicle body. The rearward and forward pieces each have an inner surface and an outer surface, with the inner surface facing the passenger compartment when the top system is in the extended position. The outer surface of the rearward piece is directed downwardly when the top system is in the storage position. The two piece frame may fold such that the inner surfaces of the forward and rearward pieces are directed toward one another when in the storage position. Alternatively, they may fold such that the outer surfaces face one another when in the storage position.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a retractable top system includes a support frame assembly having a forward end and a rearward end, with the forward end being interconnected with the windshield header when the top system is in the extended position. A pair of fin supports each has a first end pivotally interconnected with the rearward end of the support frame assembly, and a second end extending therefrom. Each fin support is movable between an extended position, wherein the fin support extends rearwardly from the support frame and a folded position wherein the fin support is pivoted toward the support frame. The cover has a forward edge and a rearward edge. The cover has a closed position wherein the cover closes the storage area, and an open position wherein the forward edge moves upwardly, so as to uncover at least a portion of the storage area. The cover has an inner surface and an opposed outer surface. The inner surface faces the storage area when the cover is in the closed position. The cover has a pair of engagement features defined thereon. When the forward end of the support frame assembly is interconnected with the windshield header, and the cover moves from the open position to the closed position, the engagement features on the cover engage the fin supports and move the fin supports from the folded position to the extended position. The fin supports are adjacent the outer surface of the cover when the cover is closed and the fin supports are in the extended position. Other aspects of the present invention will be clear from the detailed description.